How they Met
by AngelxCloud
Summary: Kinda of a prequel/continuation of Drowned. pre-BenxEJ but it's hinted at...technically Based off my story Blessed and Cursed


Newly named Eyeless Jack was hungry. And that, for a few moments, was all he could think about. He stole into a village, intent on finding his victim and leaving quickly.

But there, in the shadows, what he saw made him freeze. A horde of people with torches and pitch forks were shouting, seeming to riot. At first, he didn't think anything of it; until he heard them shouting.

He slipped from shadow to shadow, simply watching, waiting to snag one of the mob. But then, upon reached the center of the village, and the well that was there was filled to the brim with water. The well itself was much wider than any other well Jack had seen, but what confused him was the harness above it. He followed the rope down, a crudely carved cross hanging just above the water. The cross was short in width, not even a full foot away from the actual piece of wood, being suspended by a single large man gripping the rope.

And there, bound to the cross, was a body. The one bound to the cross was much shorter than the actual piece of wood, his arms tied above his head, wrists and ankles bound in chains. He wore a loose green tunic, tight brown leather trousers, and dark brown work boots in which the trousers were tucked. But, the reason everyone was scared? His ears…were long and pointed, giving him an elvish look. Under his shaggy blond hair, his closed eyes leaked dark blood, dripping down from behind his closed eyelids, marking his cheeks and running along his neck, staining the top of his tunic.

That's when Jack felt the pull….he was a demon. Newly born like himself. Rage flooded within his chest, his face pulling into a snarl as he nearly stepped out of the shadows. Then the cross started to lower, into the large well filled completely with water. The moment the water touched the tips of his boots, the elven boy's eyes snapped open, and he yanked at the chains violently, his face pulling into one of fear as the water reached his knees.

The look on the frightened demon sparked a need to protect the elven boy as his black and red eyes looked towards him. Black eyes burned as he stood from the shadows. He then took out two knives. Gripping the blade of one, he chucked it at the preacher of the group, not even watching as the knife hit it's mark, him dropping like a fly somewhere next to the well.

Jack, before the Preacher was struck with the knife, slit another's throat, his body dropping the same time the Preacher's had. Anyone near saw him get his throat slit, and a little over half saw the Preacher fall. They all looked around, their eyes wide. Their gaze fell to him, and Jack gave a sadistic smile, his eyes seeming to dissolve, creating the tar-like goo that spilled down his cheeks. They watched as his skin darkened from pale to ashen, and with him smiling, they also saw his teeth sharpen into like a sharks.

The women screamed, and fled, leaving the men to deal with the demon. But even they knew it wasn't going to as easy as the one on the cross. The first man who dared came forward, swinging his pitchfork towards him. Jack merely sidestepped the blow and raked his sharp nails down the front of his chest, his other hand brining up the knife and making a quick stab to his neck, before ducking under the large axe swing towards his head.

The rest was a blur, making sure they didn't touch him, yet died in the process. Most of the men, after the first five fell, left in a fury, hoping to get their wives and leave the place quickly before the first demon was released by the second. But they weren't expecting the duo waiting for them.

Jack watched as the last "brave" man fell. The man controlling the cross had stopped it's decent to watch, and was now staring terrified, his hands (which were holding the ropes) were shaking. He then looked at the one trapped mid-way into the well, who was having a panic attack at being so far into the water. He then let go of the rope.

Snarling, Jack ignored the man as he went to the well. Without a moment further, he got up on the edge and dropped into the water, following the cross's decent further into the well.

There was a brief concern on how _deep_ the bloody well was, but at that moment, Jack's hand touched the wood of the top of the cross. He gripped it with his empty hand, using it to pull himself down and anchor himself as he felt for the rope binding the elven boy's wrists. Once he found it, Jack gripped the rope and forced the knife to cut, the sudden release of the rope above it, caused the knot to untie itself and free the the new demon. Jack then gripped his wrists, pulling him upwards towards the surface.

Once he breached the surface, Jack, as he pulled the new demon up, too, was shocked to find the entire village on fire. He lugged the smaller demon out of the water, kicking away the preacher's body to do so. Jack, however new he was to this life, knew that the boy hadn't truly been in any danger, as he couldn't die from lack of oxygen, as very few things killed them. It would've hurt like a bitch, but you're stuck, if left down there, in an endless loop of feeling like your drowning over and over.

And proof of that, not even a minute later, the smaller demon was gagging up water, coughing and gasping for air. He had bent over, with Jack rubbing his back to sooth the rugged breathing.

He was about to say something to him, when an extremely large figure appeared in front of them, outlined in the flames. With two smaller silhouettes on either side of him. His white, faceless head stared down at them, before raising a long, slender arm, and offered a massive hand out to Jack.

Jack pulled the Elven boy further out of the water, before looking at the figure that had yet to move. Making his decision, he reached forward, with one arm still firmly wrapped around the elf, and grasped the faceless man's hand. They disappeared within seconds, as the rafters above the large well collapsed where the two young demons once were.

WMWMWMWMW

Jack opened his human eyes, taking in the ceiling above him. He sighed and sat up, feeling itchy at being in his human skin for so long. He shut the annoying alarm clock off, before turning on his hip to press against the body that was dozing softly beside him. He tucked himself into the elf's neck, planting a kiss on the side of his jaw, feeling the elf come to life. He did nothing but lay there, remembering that they had almost two weeks still before they "needed" to go back to school.

Then who the hell set their alar...Jack's eyes took an annoyed narrowed expression, as one thought came to mind. Laughing Jack.

* * *

unlike Drowned, I didn't write the solely for WhitewolfNeon1, but they were in my mind when I started it


End file.
